


I'll Be There For You

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Baby! Levi, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Diapers, Experiment, Fluff, Food, Funny, Fussy, Levi - Freeform, Levi and Eren cuddles, Levi just wants a hug, Levi's Angry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sweet, Titans, age-play, angry, bottles, eat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Hange's experiments with Levi goes horribly wrong, leaving Hange and Eren with Levi who is now in the mindset of an infant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you want Shitty Glasses?!" Levi exclaimed as Hange cheerfully knocked on the door. 

"Come out here! I need your help on an experiment!" She practically sang. Levi internally groaned, lifted himself out of his chair and pulled open the door. Hange didn't let him get a word out before grabbing arm and yanking him down to her laboratory. 

"Drink this! I made it and It's supposed to make you smarter, I was going to try it on our Titans, if of course it works on you" She explained, Levi rolled his eyes as he took the drink. There were about a bazillion things he rather be doing right now, cleaning his office was one of them but he decided to just humor Hange. It would be better than fighting with her about it. It smelled horrid as he lifted it to his lips mentally cursing Hange with every word he could think off. The taste was even worse than the smell, it tasted of rancid meat, and burning rubber, but somehow Levi was able to down the entire drink. He said nothing after 10 minutes had gone by which worried Hange. Although when she looked at him she noticed that his eyebrows were not nearly so creased, his face not nearly as tight, his eyes opened wider. Finally she got a reaction from Levi after what felt like forever. He lifted his head and looked around slowly and quietly before looked back at Hange. She smiled at him but got a reaction that she deffenitly was not prepared for. Levi opened his mouth and began to cry. Hard.

****

"Oh My God Levi!" Hange cried running to the sobbing captain and pulling him into a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried, giving himself the hiccups. Hange was very confused, captain Levi never. Not once in his entire career cried in front of anyone and know he was full on sobbing into Hange's shoulder. 

"Oh no," She thought as she continued to hug the captain. "What if something happened to him because of that drink? DID I KILL CAPTAIN LEVI!?!" She thought frantically. Levi was calming himself down, he lifted his head and tilted it to the side looking at her curiously, his eyes still red with tears before reaching for her glasses, pulling them off her face and placing them on his. He squinted at her through the lenses and laughed. Although it was more like a giggle than a laugh. That was also a first. Levi hardly ever laughed, let alone Giggled! 

"Oh no Levi. What did I do to you?" She asked, more to herself then him as she took her glasses back from the captain. Levi lifted his head and looked up at the sky, he pointed. 

"Yes Levi. That's a cloud," Hange stated, feeling confused. Levi was acting like a child. Did her drink make him mentally a child? That made no sense, but right now it seemed the only explanation she could think of to excuse the captain's behavior. 

"Come on Levi. We need to go to Erwin," She said standing up from the bench. Levi just looked at her. "What?" She questioned him. He squealed, which only confused Hange further and made her think more and more that her explanation was correct. 

"I'm not gonna carry you come on!" She said hoisting him to his feet. He made a small noise of protest. "Well I guess since your practically an infant now, I guess I should hold your hand huh?" She said, again more to herself that Levi as she offered him her hand. He took it happily and let her lead him to Erwin's office. As they walked his eyes flickered across everything, a look of pure curiosity on his face. Hange had to admit; it was kind of cute. Finally they reached Erwin's door. 

"Levi. You stay right there! No wandering off okay?" She told him firmly, Levi crossed his arms over his chest, stomped his foot and nodded curtly. Hange chuckled silently as she knocked on the commander's door. He opened it a second later, he glanced at Hange then across to Levi who had a very determined look on his face, why Hange wasn't quite sure. 

"Hey Commander!" She said nervously. 

"Hange," He acknowledged her greeting almost as if he were bored. As if he had a million other things he should be doing. 

"So something happened today," She said awkwardly deciding that she should just get right to the point. Erwin raised his eyebrows in question. "I was doing an experiment. For our Titans of course!" She tried to reassure the Commander. "Anyway. I got Levi to drink it, like a guinea pig. To test it. And I'm not really sure what happened. But he's acting like a child. And I think it's because of me," She said the last part quietly. She looked at Levi who had still not moved even the slightest inch. 

"Okay Levi, come here," She said, Levi looked at her before walked next to her and looked at the Commander quietly. Studying his face, almost staring at him. 

"Hello Captain," Erwin nodded. Levi tilted his head to the side. 

"See what I mean?" Hange asked, the Commander nodded that he did. 

"He appears to be in the mindset of an infant, or very young child," Erwin concluded. Hange sighed. 

"Well? What are we going to do?" She asked, Levi looked at her in curiosity. 

"Go get Eren. I'll watch him until then. His boyfriend deserves to know," Erwin said. Hange nodded and turned before remembering something. 

"If Levi's like this now, how are we going to do training?" Hange asked. 

"We will cancel training, in squad Levi until we find a cure," Erwin said. "Come here Levi. You can stay in my office until Eren arrives," Erwin explained, motioning inside his office. Levi walked in almost nervously. 

"If Levi is going to be like this for a while, then I will get some supplies when I get Eren," Hange said, turning and walking away. 

*****

Almost 2 hours later Hange returned, her arms filled with bags of supplies, with Eren walking behind her. Levi seemed very, very excited to see Eren. He ran from Erwin's side into Eren's arms. Eren laughed, and hugged him back. After a lot of explaining, Eren understood the situation. 

"Yeah. I'll take care of him until Hange can come up with a cure," Eren explained with a smile as Levi sat quietly on his lap, studying the conversation. 

"Oh good. That will make Levi very happy," Hange said, clapping her hands together. 

"Okay Levi. I guess we should take you back to my dorm huh?" He questioned, lifting the captain into his arms and leaving Hange and Erwin to further discuss the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's first night with Levi proved that the captain was not the easiest baby to take care of. He fussed about everything, didn't want Eren to put him down and when he was hungry. He wanted it now! Not a minute later. After almost 2 hours of cuddling on the couch watching a movie, - after several hours of playtime before that - Eren decided that it was getting a little late for Levi. After all it was almost 8:30 PM. 

"Come on Levi, it's bedtime," Eren said standing up from the couch and stretching before lifting Levi into his arms. Levi made a small noise of protest. Eren felt something wet and looked down at his captain, and the wet mess all over his pants "Oh Levi," He said sympathetically, and, as if on queue Levi began to cry. 

"Oh it's okay buddy, it's okay sweetheart," Eren promised, lying him down on the floor. This just made Levi cry harder. "What's the matter big guy? I have to put a diaper on you, and clean you up," Eren explained. "This is my fault, I didn't even think to put one on you sooner," Levi cried harder, reaching his arms up as Eren pulled the cover off the couch to wash it. When Eren returned, Levi was still crying and reaching toward him. Sighing, Eren reached down and lifted him into his arms. The second Levi was away from the floor he ceased his crying.

"Ohh!" Eren exclaimed, suddenly realizing Levi's discomfort. It made him want to laugh. "The floor was too dirty for you to lay down on?" Eren questioned, Levi didn't answer but Eren suspected that if he did, it would have been a yes. "Oh yes, you are definitely still Levi," Eren said kissing the side of his head. 

"What about my bed? Is that okay?" Eren asked with a smile, Levi nodded with a yawn. Eren chuckled and laid him down on his bed. "Okay baby, I will be right back. Don't roll off okay?" Eren ordered. Levi didn't answer, he just cooed to himself as he stared at Eren's ceiling. Eren grabbed a new pair of jeans for Levi as well as a diaper and returned to his bedroom. Levi was in the exact same place. Eren sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Levi's soiled pants off, he let out a small whine in protest. 

"You are lucky I love you," Eren joked, kissing Levi's forehead before sliding a diaper in between his legs and strapping it. "Okay big guy, you are good to go!" Eren cooed. He began to tickle Levi making him squeal. Eren slid a new pair of pants - soft pajamas - onto Levi and lifted him into his lap. 

"Okay bud, let's get you ready for bed," Eren said. Levi suddenly began to cry. Hard. "Oh sweetheart what's the matter are you hungry?" Eren questioned. Levi nodded, raising the level of his crying. 

"Okay, okay. Shhhhh, i'll get you something to drink. Shhhhh," Eren said, bringing him into the kitchen and rubbing his back slowly, he swayed back and forth and continued to rub Levi's back as Eren heated him up a bottle in the microwave. Levi continued to cry. 

"I know you're hungry baby boy, but you have to wait for it to cook," Eren tried to patiently explain. Levi buried his face in Eren's shoulder and sobbed. Eren sighed and watched the small green numbers on the microwave count down from 45, when it beeped it scared Levi who jumped and began to cry harder. Eren grabbed the bottle and walked into the living room, laying Levi on his lap. 

Levi, who had seen Eren grab his bottle had stopped crying. He took the bottle happily when Eren offered it to him, he latched on and began to suckle, he hummed behind the bottle and leaned his head on Eren's chest as he drank, holding some of Eren's shirt tightly in his fist. Eren smiled down at him, and stroked his hair as Levi drank. Levi's eyes grew heavy and he felt himself drifting to sleep. When he finished the bottle Eren burped him, and brought him back into his bedroom. 

"Well, I guess you can sleep in here with me," Eren said, lying Levi down gently on the bed and tucked him in. Levi whined when he was placed down and reached up for Eren, his eyes were heavy and he yawned hugely. Eren chuckled before grabbing a pacifier and lying down in front of Levi. He gently slid the pacifier into his mouth and wrapped his arm around Levi. Levi rolled over and buried his face in Eren's chest with another yawn before letting himself drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren awoke the next morning to Levi's cries, they were rather quiet, Levi was still tired. Eren stood up, yawned, stretched and then lifted Levi into his arms.

"What's the matter big guy?" Eren cooed, trying to smooth Levi's hair down as it was sticking up in every possible direction. Levi's cries quieted to slight whimpers and whines as Levi cuddled tightly against Eren's chest. Smiling, Eren rubbed Levi's back trying to help him wake up.

"i bet you need a change bud," Eren said, Levi shook his head making Eren chuckle. "Yeah. You probably do," Eren said once more, Levi began to cry again. "Oh, it's okay baby, it's okay. I know you don't like it, but you'll be so clean after. Yeah, you'll be nice and clean," Eren promised, laying Levi gently down on the bed. Eren rubbed Levi's stomach slowly as he slid off his pants revealing the heavily soaked diaper from the night before. Levi was still crying and Eren slid the dirty one off, wiped him, and slid a clean one on. After helping Levi get his pants back on, he lifted him back into his lap.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Eren questioned, rubbing Levi's back. Levi nodded into Eren's chest. "I know baby, I know. But don't you feel so much cleaner?" Eren asked, Levi didn't answer.

"Do you want to go out in the living room and play?" Eren asked, Levi nodded. "Okay Baby, let's go." Eren said, standing up and taking Levi into the living room as promised. Once Levi was content playing by himself, Eren walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat for breakfast. He wasn't in the kitchen long when the doorbell rang, he opened it to see Hange.

"Hey Hange," Eren said, still half asleep. It was too early to be awake, much less talk to Hange about Titans. "Did you find a cure?" Eren asked, assuming that was the reason she had come at such an early hour.

"No. Sorry Eren, I just ran over to see how Levi was doing. And you of course," She said with a smile. Eren nodded with a yawn and stepped aside letting her inside.

"He's fine. He's in the living room playing, he was good last night. He only woke up once, and he went back to sleep pretty good. He's very fussy though, and he cries a lot," Eren explained but Hange had obviously toned him out, she just wanted to see Levi. Sighing Eren stopped talking letting Hange into the living room. Levi was sitting on the floor racing his toy cars across the carpet.

"Ohhh! Aren't you so cute!" Hange cooed running over to him. Levi whined as he was pulled into a very tight hug. Eren sat on the couch and watched the display. Levi whined and struggled in Hange's hold clearly wanting to get back to his cars but Hange seemed oblivious. She looked up at Eren. 

"Can he talk? Has he said anything? What's he like? Is he happier than normal Levi? What did you do last night? Is he fussy? What are you feeding him? Bottle or food? Does he need a diaper? How'd he sleep last night? All night?" She threw question after question at him. 

"Woah Woah, Woah Hange! Chill out!" Eren laughed. Hange blushed and laughed nervously. "So far no, he hasn't said anything. And yeah, he seems happier, last night we played for a while and then we curled up on the couch. And yeah he's kind of fussy, he cries a lot i'm feeding him with a bottle, he seems to like it. Yeah he needs a diaper, last night he wet himself during the movie because I didn't put one on him, and when I laid him on the floor to change him he started to cry because he thought the floor was too dirty. So yeah, I think he's deffinetely still Levi," Eren finished with a smile. Hange had let Levi out of her grasp and he was once again happily playing with his cars. 

"Oh, he sounds like a handful. Do you need any help? Cause I can stay over tonight if you want me to," Hange offered, Eren smiled. 

"Thanks, but I'm okay. He's just a lot of work but's we're fine. Thank you though," Eren said. 

"Oh okay, but can I stay and play with him for while?" Hange questioned. Chuckling, Eren nodded. Hange squealed in delight and pulled Levi into yet another bone crushing hug. "Ohhhhh We're gonna have so much fun!" Hange promised, Levi sighed making Eren laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Once finished making his breakfast Eren returned to the living room to see a very adorable sight. Hange was seated on the couch, Levi was curled on her lap, his head resting on her chest, sucking quietly on a pacifier, a stuffed toy held tightly in his hand. Hange was reading a story to him, (The 3 Little Pigs) Levi's eyes were watching the book curiously. 

"And the wolf huffed, and he puffed, and he blew their house down!" Hange read excitedly, she puffed out her cheeks and exaggerated the blowing, much to Levi's amusement, he squealed in delight making Hange laugh. "You better watch out Levi, or the big bad wolf will get you too!" Hange cried, beginning to tickle Levi who screeched and let out an adorable string of giggles before squirming out of Hange's arms and off the couch, still laughing he scrambled to his feet and took off down the hall. Laughing, Hange stood and followed in slow pursuit. Chuckling, Eren took a bit of his breakfast and listened to Hange and Levi play through the thin walls. 

"Where'd he go?!" Hange exclaimed, Eren could hear the happiness in her voice. "I can't find him! Oh no!" Eren heard her cry. "Oh! I found him!" She chirped, followed by a high pitched giggle. A few minutes later, a dark laughing blur hurtled past Eren, through the living room and into his bedroom. Hange followed but stopped next to Eren, out of breath. 

"For a short little guy, he sure can move," She panted. Eren laughed as Hange jogged off, still playing Levi's game with him. 

"The wolf's coming!" Hange cried playfully, Eren heard Levi screech happily from somewhere else in the house. "I'm gonna get you Levi!" Hange yelled. A few seconds later Levi hurtled through the living room once more followed by Hange. 

"Phew! I'm tired. You're fast, you little stinker!" Hange cried. Levi ran around the corner and jumped at Hange knocking her over, onto the carpet because jumping on top of her making her laugh. They wrestled for a while, which only resulted in Levi's carefree joy growing. When they finally came to a stop Levi had a massive smile on his face, he crawled over to Hange who was sitting in front of the couch. He snuggled against her, and buried his face in her side. 

"Han," He said quietly. Hange squealed and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

"Yes Levi! My name is Hange!" She cried happily, Levi made a small noise of protest as he was swept up into her hug. Eren stood, and sat next to them. Levi lifted his head and looked at him, cocking it slightly to the side. 

"Can you say my name baby?" Eren cooed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Levi's face. Levi said nothing. 

"Can you say Eren?" Hange tried, rubbing Levi's back. With a smile, Levi lowered his head and pushed the top of it gently against Eren's side. 

"Rin!" He chorused happily. Eren kissed the side of his head. 

"Good job sweetheart!" Eren promised. For the next hour or so, they practiced talking with Levi, and taking names. They showed him photos, and saw how many people he remembered. When showed a photo of Erwin, Levi had squealed "Win!" He had chirped happily. He knew Sasha, but had a hard time saying her name, so Hange and Eren decided that Levi would call her just 'Sa' as that was all Levi seemed able to say. When showed a picture of Armin, Levi had called him "Min" When showed a photo of Jean, Levi had laughed before neighing happily much to both Hange and Eren's utter amusement, Levi had then named him "Jean" Hange and Eren concluded that although Levi could talk, he had a hard time saying long words and was happy rewarding people with their own personal Levi nicknames. Jean's name seemed to be the only one he was capable of saying fully. However, before they could show Levi more photos he soon grew tired of the 'game' and had wandered off to play by himself. 

"He's such a sweetheart," Hange concluding, watching Levi play happily. Eren nodded with a smile. 

"I'm gonna go make lunch, do you want to help?" Eren asked, Hange nodded and followed Eren into the kitchen. 

 

Short Author's note; 

Okay, so I know a lot of people in the SNK fandom don't ship it, (Me included) But i just thought that it would fit the story so well! I was wondering what your guys's opinion on me adding Hange x Eren into the story. I was just thinking that they could maybe be like the parents to Levi. I just kind of thought about it when I was writing this chapter. If you guys think I should than I will, if you guys think I shouldn't than I won't it's as simple as that! Just let me know in the comments! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Text

"Hey Hange, I'm going to make Levi his lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to feed him?" Eren questioned, Hange nodded excitedly. Eren chuckled, but handed the bottle to Hange and brough both of their lunch into the living room.

"Hey bud!" Hange cooed when Levi lifted his head from his cars too look at her. "Are you hungry?" She questioned, Levi flew up and into her lap in seconds making her laugh. He let her take his pacifier out, watching her carefully to see where she put it. After he was sure that he could still see it he opened his mouth with an adorable squeal and latched down happily on the bottle. He hummed behind the nipple, and burrowed his head into Hange's chest making her smile. She rubbed his stomach, taking her lunch from Eren happily.

"Why can't Levi always be this cuddly?" Eren questioned making Hange laugh. "He never wanted to cuddle before, but now he's all over it," Eren cooed. Levi decided he was done and let Hange take the bottle, he whined and reached for the pacifier that Hange had placed on the table next to the couch. She handed it to him, he took it happily and leaned against her with a content sigh. Hange held him tightly as she continued to eat her lunch.

"We need to find a cure, as much as I love this Levi, we need Captain Levi. His squad is going to come around sometime, or Jean, Armin or Mikasa. Anybody! We need Levi back," Hange said, rubbing Levi's stomach.

"Yeah, you're right," Eren agreed, looking at Levi with pure love.

"I'll stay today and help, but tomorrow I'll spend all day researching," Hange promised, Eren nodded.

"I love Levi, so much, but," He stopped, almost not sure where to go with what he was saying. "I'm so used to being his boyfriend, you know? And now I have to be the father figure to him, it's just a weird feeling," Eren explained. Hange repositioned Levi on her lap, he let out a small noise of protest but cuddled back against her happily. 

"Yeah, I know, but you're doing a great job," Hange promised. Eren said nothing. Hange kissed the top of Levi's head 

"Okay sweetheart, I got out you down," Hange said, lifting him up, Levi whined, as he was set on the living room carpet, but he soon wandered off to play by himself while Hange helped Eren clean up from lunch. A few minutes later she turned around when she heard Levi enter the kitchen, he wore a very determined expression. He was pushing a toy mop, around Eren's feet making him chuckled as he lifted them letting Levi 'clean' underneath them. Hange started laughing, 

"Oh yes, he is so totally still Levi," She said, 

"Clean," Levi said. 

"Yes Levi, you're doing a very good job with it," Eren promised him with a smile. A short time later, Levi wandered out of the kitchen pushing his toy in front of him. 

"Oh my god," Hange announced, "I think that was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi catches a nasty virus and has a sick day.

(3 days later)

Eren woke, late at night to Levi's cries. Levi was lying on the bed next to him sobbing, his hands clenched in fists. Eren sat up and pulled Levi into his lap, beginning to rock back and forth, stroking his hair softly, soothing him. Levi turned and buried his face in Eren's shoulder.

"What's the matter baby? Hmmm?" Eren cooed, rubbing Levi's back and shushing him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Eren questioned, because Levi was still physically the same age, he still had all his nightmares from days in the field and because of Levi's mental state they were terrifying for him, terrifying being an understatement. Levi didn't answer, still crying, but not as hard, he snuggled his head against Eren's neck, holding a fistful of Eren's shirt in his fist.

"What's the matter sweetheart are you hungry?" Eren questioned. Levi shook his head, curling tighter against Eren. Eren felt Levi's diaper checking to see if it was wet, it wasn't. "Well what's the problem baby?" Eren said with a small yawn. Eren felt Levi's forehead and found that he was burning up.

"Oh sweetheart, you have a fever. Is that why you're crying? Do you feel real yucky?" Eren cooed, kissing the side of Levi's head. Levi nodded.

"Cold," Levi said.

"I know baby, I know. But you're burning up you gotta cool off," Eren said lying Levi on top of the blankets, hoping to get him to fall back asleep, if he was getting sick his body needed time to heal. Levi squirmed on the bed and reached for the blankets under him.

"Cold!" He cried, Eren pulled him against him.

"I know sweetheart, but you can't use the blankets, you have to cool off," Eren tried to explain. Levi didn't understand and he began to cry. Eren wrapped his arm around him and pulled him tighter, shushing him.

"Hot!" Levi cried, Eren sighed, his fever was bad.

"Yeah, you want to take your shirt off?" Eren questioned, Levi nodded struggling with it until Eren pulled it over his head. Levi began to fiddle with his pants, wanting to remove them as well.

"You got keep some of your clothes on," Eren chuckled. Levi turned and buried his face in Eren's chest crying softly. Eren rubbed his back.

"I know baby, just try to sleep," Eren said, they lay like that for a while until Levi finally slipped back into sleep. Eren closed his eyes as well and was about to drift into sleep when he felt Levi squirm against him, whining slightly, a second later Eren could hear a muffled hissing as Levi wet his diaper. Eren sighed and sat up with a yawn, he was tired and wanted to get back to sleep it was way to early to be awake.

"You have the greatest timing," Eren promised sarcastically and he gently rolled Levi onto his back. "Now, let's see if we can do this without waking you up," Eren said, more to himself than Levi. He slowly removed Levi's pants and diaper, wiped him down and carefully replaced them all without waking him. Eren could see Levi sweating and, when he lay back down and pulled Levi back against him he could feel him shaking. Eren kissed the top of his head. "Poor baby, you're really sick huh?" He cooed, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to slip into sleep.

*****

Levi didn't wake up again for the rest of the night, but slept very restlessly. When they woke up the next morning Levi still felt awful, and clung to Eren for most of the morning.

"Levi, sweetheart, you should eat something," Eren said, trying once again to get Levi to drink from his bottle. Levi shook his head, beginning to cry, burying his face in Eren's chest. Eren rubbed his back and sushed him. "I know baby boy," Eren cooed.

"i don't know what we're going to do about this afternoon." Eren said, more to himself than Levi. That afternoon Eren had promised Hanji that he would help her look for for a cure as she still hadn't found one so Erwin had agreed to watch Levi for the afternoon. "I better call Erwin," Eren said, placing Levi on the floor. Levi howled and reached up for Eren, tears streaming down his face. Eren reached down, and once again lifted him to his arms.

"I can't carry you all day baby," Eren said, pulling Levi against his chest, rubbing/patting his back and swaying back and forth trying to calm him. "I know baby boy, shhhh, shhhh," Eren cooed, stroking Levi's head as he cried. "Let's give you some medicine," Eren said, walking into the kitchen and taking some children's medicine Hanji had bought, and poured some on a spoon.

"Okay Levi, open wide," Eren said, opening his own mouth as if to show Levi how. Levi did so and Eren placed the spoon inside, Levi took the medicine without complaint but continued to cry after, burying his face once more in Eren's chest.

"Ohh, my poor baby, I feel so bad that you feel so awful," Eren cooed. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Eren asked, Levi shook his head. "You want to play for a little while? I'll play what ever game you want," Eren promised, Levi shook his head. "Do you want to listen to your cd?" Eren asked, a few days ago Eren had taken Levi down to Hanji's lab just for a quick check in, Hanji was listening to a cd of just instrumental acoustic guitar and piano as she worked, Levi had fallen in love with the music so Hanji had created a copy of the cd for him. Levi nodded, beginning to suck his thumb. Eren gently pulled it out, resulting in a whine from Levi and placed a pacifier in his mouth.

"Okay sweetheart, well lay in the couch and listen, hopefully you'll fall asleep," Eren said. He took Levi into the living room, turned the cd on and got them both comfortable on the couch. Eren lay with his back to the couch, Levi lay in front of him curled against his stomach. Eren had his arm wrapped around Levi protectively.

"Cold," Levi said quietly, Eren grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over both of them, Levi grabbed it and pulled it tighter gratefully, before rolling over and burying his face in Eren's chest. And, just as Eren had hoped, a few minutes later, Levi was sound asleep.

*****

Eren was woken nearly 30 minutes later by Levi squirming in his arms, whining and trying to snuggle even close to him.

"What's the matter baby?" Eren questioned, rubbing Levi's back.

"Hurts!" Levi howled, beginning to cry once more.

"What hurts sweetheart? Can you show me?" Eren asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Levis face. Levi squirmed and pointed to his stomach, whining.

"Your tummy hurts?" Eren questioned, Levi nodded. "Are you going to be sick do you think?" Eren questioned, though he knew that most likely Levi wouldn't know. Levi didn't answer him, so Eren stood and lifted Levi into his arms, resulting in a whine from Levi.

"Okay, I gotta call Hanji, I'll help her tomorrow, when you're feeling better. I don't want to leave you with Erwin if you feel awful that wouldn't be very nice if me huh?" Eren cooed, swaying back and forth slowly, trying to calm a sobbing Levi.

"I know you don't feel good baby, but cryings only going to make you feel worse," Eren said gently. Levi didn't seem to hear him. Eren lifted the phone with a sigh, dialing Hanji's number, he held the phone against his ear and his shoulder, one hand supporting Levi, the other rubbing soothing circles in his back. Hanji answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Hanji," Eren answered.

"Hey Eren. Oh, what's wrong with Levi?" Hanji cooed,

"He's really sick, and he's been crying all morning, that's why I called. Can we research tomorrow, I know we need a cure for him, believe me I know, but I can't leave him with Erwin when he's being so clingy and feels so awful, that would just break his little heart," Eren said.

"Oh yeah, that's totally fine!" Hanji reassured him, "He's clingy?" Hanji questioned, Eren began to sway back and forth as Levi's cries slowed to slight whimpers.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to put him down all morning,"

"Ooh, poor thing, he must feel really bad," Hanji cooed. "Well, tell him I said feel better,"

"I will," Eren laughed.

"Okay, bye Eren," Hanji said, hanging up with a click. A few seconds later Eren had Erwin on the line and relayed the entire story to him, he had a similar answer to Hanji's. When Eren hung up the phone Levi had stopped crying but was still tightly curled against Eren in his arms.

"I'm surprised that medicine hasn't kicked in yet bud," Eren thought aloud. Levi ignored him.

"How's this sound sweetheart, I'll play with you for a while, whatever game you want, then we can rest some more, we can watch a movie or I can read you a story, then you can have another nap," Eren said, Levi lifted his head and looked at him, his eyes red from tears.

"Do you wanna play?" Eren asked softly. Levi nodded slowly, leaning his head on Eren's should once more. "What do you want to play? Blocks?" Eren asked, Levi nodded. Eren sat down on the floor, in front of the bag of blocks and set Levi on his lap. Levi reached for the bag and dumped them out in front of him. Eren stroked his hair softly, as Levi began to build a house out if the blocks.

"You want your pacifier?" Eren questioned, grabbing it from the table next to them and offering it to Levi. Levi took it happily.  
"What about your kitty?" Eren asked, offering Levi the stuffed toy. Levi took that as well, placing it on his lap. Eren began to build a tower next to Levi's house. Levi stopped what he was building to watch Eren in awe. Eren chuckled and continued to build. After a little while, Levi bumped it with his foot sending the whole thing crashing down and Levi into adorable giggles. Eren laughed and kissed the side of his head. "You seem to be feeling a little bit better baby, I'm glad," Eren promised, Levi didn't seem to hear him as he played with his kitty.

"Do you want to try a bottle?" Eren questioned, Levi nodded with a smile. "That's good sweetheart, I'll go get it, I'll be right back," Eren promised before standing and walking into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, warm bottle in hand. Levi gurgled happily as he was lifted into Eren's arms. Levi latched on quickly and drank happily, gulping down the drink. Eren rubbed his stomach with a smile. 

"Slow down sweetheart, it might make you feel worse," Eren promised, Levi reluctantly slowed his drinking, and leaned his head against Eren happily, humming behind the bottle. Once finishe done, Levi opened his mouth a let out an adorable yawn, cuddling against Eren. 

"I think we should do a diaper check before nap time what do you think bud?" Eren cooed, Levi whine and shook his head causing Eren to chuckle. "Well I wasn't really asking baby," Eren cooed, lifting Levinand taking him into the bedroom where's he could change him and get him ready for bed. Eren lag Levi gently on the bed and pulled down his pants, removing Levi's heavily soaked diaper. 

"Wow you really had to go huh baby," Eren cooed, rubbing Levi's stomach who was entertaining himself by watching the birds out the window, holding his kitty tightly as Eren taped a new diaper on and pulled his pants back up. 

"Okay big guy, let's get you ready for bed," Eren said, lifting Levi into his arms and offering him his pacifier which he took happily. 

"Do you want me to lay with your?" Eren asked, Levi nodded, but when Eren laid him on the bed he began to fuss reaching out to Eren with a cry who lifted him bel into his arms. 

"What's the matter Levi?" Eren questioned. "Do you want to watch a movie before we lay down" Eren asked, Levi nodded so Eren brought him in the living room and got the movie set up before lying Levi on the couch with his kitty, a blanket, and his pacifier.

"I'll be right in the other room okay sweetheart? I gotta make anoter ohince call then I'll come lay with you," Eren promised, Levi nodded his eyes fixed on the tv. As promised, Eren returned a few minutes later but Levi was already sound asleep.


End file.
